Graduation Gift
by HybridINTP
Summary: Lucy and Max attend Magnolia High, both with no idea, how their life goes twisting and turning, all because their there.


**Hello everyone! I thought why not make another one-shot! So here we are! I hope you enjoy~! Max~! (By the way, location is in Japan, and I just wanted to kind of keep it in that ideal tradition, although I've never been in Japan, nor scene the teaching formats and rules of an educational building. **

**Disclaimer, I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Graduation Gift**

**Max's POV**

Although I could say I am nervous, I can remember everything like it was yesterday. Watching her walk beside me on the first day. Grabbing the attention of everyone. I couldn't even say how happy I was. Although it was slightly pitiful, since I couldn't get anyone else as special as her. Her name was Lucy Heartfilia. Adorable, respectable, admirable, beautiful, smart, and most of all, lovable. There are more factors of course.

I lie next to her, holding her in my arms. Moving the blond hair from her face. I remembered how we ended up together, all too well.

It began in High school, I was a Junior and she was a Freshmen, we were very close actually. We met on the first day, she asked where the big gym for the Entrance Ceremony. Due to this, she asked me where she could go the fastest way. I walked her through, but I didn't fall in love. Rather, it was more of an affection towards her body at the time. I didn't really recognize Lucy as her, but for her body at the moment.

When led her there, she stood up with the other Freshmen, and was new to the entire High school life style. After a few days, we would sometimes meet in front of the entrance my chance. She was always so kind and always greeted me with 'Good morning, Max-senpai!'

I found it extremely cute. Aside from that, however, we spoke a lot. Funny thing is that our PE Classes at the time would always be at the same time. I found it rather adorable when she would start getting tired from playing a sport. Her panting face, her blushing face, all of it either I found it sexy or adorable. Everyone else thought so as well. But I had something they didn't.

Everyday we'd talk about almost anything. Family wasn't really something that we wanted to talk about. From either ends it was both complicated. But aside from that, we'd always be joking around. No guys were really jealous that I was talking to her, but just the fact that I was near a hot girl. And also the fact that we looked like we were dating, I loved it a lot.

About after a year of having to be close to her, that's when I really started falling for her. At first it was because of her body, but I couldn't stand being away from her. My heart skipped a beat every time. For reasons I couldn't really understand. And at night I'd sit in my room, thinking of nothing, as I was about to go to bed.

Then, she'd come into my mind. Her smile would breach into me. Her face, her pale skin, everything. Those chocolate eyes staring into me, ah, I at that time, nothing more bliss than her came to mind.

I'd start masturbating because of her. Imagining her teasing me, giving me a few kisses here and there. But then the idea of ravishing her and eating her up would come to my mind. My body couldn't restraint itself well enough.

"Shit! Lu-Lucy~!" I'd remember moaning her name, and I'd moan just seeing her, holding my cock. I couldn't say that I was in love, but that's when I started having feelings.

After a few awkward days of having to imagine her. I'd always question myself. Why Lucy? What about Mirajane? Why not Erza? Why couldn't I imagine them? Why only Lucy?

That's when i realized completely. I liked Lucy. Due to this fact, my heart pounded everyday. My heart was out of control. I was losing my cool around her. I'd lose my cool, and she'd giggle. Those giggles would make my own face blush.

Later on those nights, I'd only remember. I really like Lucy...and beyond anything else, I wanted Lucy for myself.

But even then, it was going to be difficult. It was about a few weeks before graduation. At this time, we were still really close. But there was a problem. There was a transfer student. He was a jock, named Natsu. I already knew who he was, since well, let's say that I met him when I was a kid. He was well known for being a troublemaker. Along with being able to flirt with girls.

I noticed that Lucy started talking to him. Everyday they would start talking to each other about random events or anything else. It was like. My Lucy was being swept away. Even though I didn't want it to be. Near the time I had to graduate, I saw my greatest fears came to live. Nearly breaking as I heard it.

"Natsu! Please go out with me!" I heard her. We were all behind the gym, and I hid behind the wall. I wasn't supposed to hear it, I just didn't know that these two were right there. But I was so surprise, I really wanted to interrupt.

"Sure Luce! I don't mind." He said so easily. Like, it was nothing. My heart split in half.

She pounced on him. I could hear she was in tears of joy while I was just enraged. Although, at that time, I didn't notice that Juvia was standing there near me. She startled me. She looked a bit surprised. As the two left in hand, without noticing us, we stood there as she stared a bit disappointed. I couldn't really say anything, but decided to stay silent about it.

"Crap.." I whispered.

After an awkward silence, Juvia, who stared in disappointed, spoke up.

"Max-senpai is an idiot…" She said. I lowered my head, in slight embarrassment.

"Yeah, I know." I slid down. "I'm an idiot, and a failure for not getting her while I still had a chance."

I sighed. I had to give up.

"Juvia thinks that Senpai could have gone and interrupted. That way Lucy-san could have seen you and realized a few things. Maybe things could have gone differently."

She crouched down. I couldn't have thought of anything else but my foolishment.

"Yeah, maybe. But i think things could have gone worse. Maybe she would have started to hate me for interfering." We remained in silence.

"Juvia can't choose for Senpai, Senpai has to choose for his self." She said, she left. No words could come out of my mouth. This wasn't a death. This wasn't anything beyond curable. It was something that I could fix with Ethics, and with time.

And so I waited. After a few of the guys made fun of me, since I lost my love. Once graduation came around, I saw Lucy and Natsu walk around with them holding each others arms. I felt really down, but I had to accept it and move on. I could only feel sadness. But there more I saw them, the more i got used to it. I never got anything but flowers and a few good bye hugs.

That was all normal to me. I lost Lucy...my Lucy..

I didn't cry of anything, I just couldn't my emotions guarded me completely. After high school, I went to college. It wasn't too far from my place or from Magnolia High, not expensive either. I couldn't help but to feel a slight presence of joy. I was away from my problem for a while.

One day on my way back, I was bumped into from behind, and noticed it was Lucy as I turned around. It was Lucy. She held a crying face, and rather sad one stare at. I turned to see her and my heart broke even more. I held her tightly. She knew who I was so she didn't fight back. Afterwards, I led her to my house. She's come there before, so it was normal. Luckily, I lived alone.

When we got there, I gave her something to cool her nerves. She seemed really shaken up and in the need to talk to someone.

When she calmed down she started to talk.

"I'm sorry I made you help me Max-senpai." She whispered.

"It's fine Lucy, just tell me what happened." I asked.

She smiled "Its something really stupid."

"I don't care whether its over something stupid or not, I'll listen to what you have to say, just tell me." I say looking at the cup of water that I gave her.

She's surprised at first but then she thanks me. She starts to explain that Natsu was feeling hurt. Not because she cheated on him. But rather, because she had feelings for someone else. She didn't tell me who. But I listened. She also said that Natsu was really mean about the entire thing. And even though she tried her best to end the relationship peacefully. He shoved it in her face, and started a fight. She cried afterwards. But she said that at least she was over with the relationship with Natsu.

Months passed afterwards. And my feelings returned. Although I tried my hardest to lose them. I couldn't keep her out of my mind. She was there everyday, and every moment. How can you lose that?

Later on Natsu and Lucy became good friends, and no longer had feelings. It was kinda cute how Lucy would blush as I teased her. But what was I to do? I couldn't help it. I found it adorable, like before. I found her to be amazing, like before, and I found her beautiful, in heart and appearance, like before. I couldn't leave her.

When It was graduation for her, I went to her graduation, she looked cute in her uniform. But, she pulled me away after they all left the large room where the ceremony was. She tugged me away where no one else could see or hear us. It wasn't the same area where she confessed to Natsu either.

She then gave me all her huttons for her vest. Every single one of them. I couldn't really hold my happiness in. I gave her a big hug. Nearly suffocating her. When I let go, she told me something I was waiting for.

"Max-senpai, the one I like, is you." She said it so happily, and I could die as I saw her blushing face. I couldn't hide how happy I was once more. So I gave her a kiss.

When I finished giving her a passionate kiss. She told me something else that made my heart burst. And my face burn even redder than before.

She told, me that was her first kiss. My heart couldn't stop beating. It continued on and on. And there was nothing I could do, but to give her another kiss.

Afterwards, we were caught by a few of my friends from college who graduated with me from Magnolia High. They each snickered, and shouted finally!

"What took so long for you two? You were the couple everyone knew, and still questioned as to why you didn't hook up already." Said Laxus.

"Yeah, we even set up that date for you two. Never once did that do anything other than bring you closer. Slow stupid couple." Said Nab.

"That was your doing?!" I screamed to Nab. I remembered that day and then tried to make them leave. I wanted some time alone with My Lucy.

Afterwards, we kissed for a bit longer. We finally became a couple. After years later. We still stayed together. Although we graduated from different colleges, and our profession was different. We still stayed together.

Years later, we still had our buttons. I gave her mine, and I kept hers. In a sense that was a graduation gift, to both of us.

* * *

**And end! Sorry if I left the ending a bit odd. I just couldn't think of anything good otherwise. And I just wanted to finish making this one-shot! I'll be making more soon~! Hope you enjoy! If you liked this, check out my other stories, or other one-shots. I already have another MaxLu if you want to read that~ **

**Anyway~ **

**Yadi-san out! Till next time! **


End file.
